THE LOST BLONDIE
by hopetess
Summary: THIS STORY IS ABOUT WHEN NARUTO IS BEING CHAST BE A MOB ON HIS BIRTHDAY. HE PRIES THAT HE CAN GO SOMEWHERE. NINE TAILED FOX ANSWERES HIM. HE TAKES HIM TO IASONS PENTHOUSE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. PLEASE! LOVE HOPETESS.
1. Chapter 1

**KUBBI TALKES TO NARUTO**

_NARUTO TALKES TO KUBBIE_

It was Naruto's 13th birthday. Would you like to know what he received that year? Pain.

Currently he is being chased by the "birthday mob" of villagers as Naruto calls them. The villagers finally corner him in a dead end ally. Screaming out some horrible thins "kill the demon", "Die demon spawn."

The beatings began. Do you know what Naruto does? Nothing he pries for someone help to go someplace safe. The only one that hears his pleas is the 10,000 year old demon fox Kyuubi. Who has been taking care of Naruto ever since he was raped and beaten on his 6th birthday. After that they had became father and son from that day forward.

"Please if anyone can hear me. Take me away, or let me die here today." Naruto pried to anyone who would cared.

"**Kit, I know of a place that we could go."**

"_Where is this place?"_

"**It's a place where you would be treating you like a prince the way you should have been treated. Do you trust me kit?"**

"_Yes, father I do. Please take me away from here. I can't take it anymore." _

At that moment there is a blinding light, and he was gone.

Everyone in the village saw the light. The Hokage calls all of the Rookie 12 and Senseis to find out what that light was and where it was coming from.

All but two of them (the Rookie 12 and Senseis) noticed that Naruto wasn't there they were Hinata and Sasuke. No one else noticed that the loud mouth ninja wasn't there not even the Hokage.

When they get to were the source of the light came from all they found was a puddle of blood and a note next to it. It read:

_Dear the village of Konoha,_

_I have had enough of you beating, raping, and shunning my son. I have taken him to somewhere that he can have a better life. The life he should have had. He will come back one day, but when he dose gods help you, because I won't._

_To Hinata and Sasuke I have to thank you for always treating my son with kindness , friendship and love. You will see him soon._

_Goodbye and fuck you,_

_Kyuubi-no-Kitsune nine tail fox._

Everyone paled after reading the letter, because this is the first time anyone noticed that Naruto was gone. Well not Hinata and Sasuke of course.

"Lady Hokage what do we do now? We have to do something. We have to go and find him." Sasuke yelled the last part. Hinata nodded her head in agreement with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but that is no longer your concern. If he let himself be taken by the nine tails Than he is no longer loyal to us. He is now a traitor of Konoha." that was all she said that walked away like nothing had happened at all.

**SCEAN BREAK**

Sasuke sat in his living room looking at the letter that the nine tailed fox had written. He just couldn't believe this could happen. All of a sudden he fells a tug and he was gone.

**SCEAN BREAK**

Hinata was in her room thinking of Naruto. She just couldn't believe that they were going to do nothing about finding Naruto. Even more now they called him a traitor It made her angry that they were going to nothing, and go on with their lives. She just couldn't think of life without Naruto in it.

Naruto, Sasuke and her have been blood siblings ever since Sasuke and her found out about Kyuubi. They didn't care about the fox, and they trained together, helped clean Naruto up when he was beaten. The nine tailed fox eventually made them his children as he had done with Naruto. All three of them had fox ears and nine fox tails that were hiding by an illusion the fox had crated from them. All in all they were his children. He wouldn't leave them all alone would he?

All of a sudden she felt a tug, and she was gone just like Sasuke had.

**SCEAN BREAK**

The Blondie's were at there weekly meetings that Jupiter ordered them to have. After the public whippings they had. Riki and the rest of the attendants were also there. They always look forward to there weekly gatherings. After the whippings they got very close to each other. They felt more like a family them anything elates.

In the end of one these meetings a bright light blinded them all. When the light dissipated. There was a young boy 12 or 13 years old lying on the floor. The Blondie's where on there feet the moment the light ended. They all just stared at the boy. He was a Blondie, but they had no idea who he was, or how he gotten there. Then they relies that he was unconscious. Heiku walks over to him picks him up and put him on the couch to check him over.

"Heiku how is he?" Iason asked a little worried.

"Well he has what I can tell 3 broken rips, broken wrist, he also been stabbed in the right shoulder, and left leg. Other than that he is fine. My question is how he ended up this way. Who did this to him?" He said calmly, but everyone knew he was angry.

"I'm not sure as will. We will just have to wait until he is awake to ask him." Iason stated.

At that moment the child stirred awake. He opened his eyes, and started at the them for a moment or two. Before jumping of the couch and running to the corner on the living room. He pulled his legs to his chest wrapped his arms around them with his head between his knees. To make himself a small as possible.

Everyone in the penthouse where stunned they had never seen a Blondie do that. He was so scared of them. It made there hearts hurt at the thought of what happened to this child to make him acted like this.

**I am re-writing this story I do hope you like a little bit better. **

**Hopetess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KUBBI TALKES TO NARUTO**

_NARUTO TALKES TO KUBBIE_

JUPITER TALKS 

Riki walks over to the scared child very slowly. He kneels down next to him. He lightly puts a hand on his shoulder "little one we aren't going to hurt you" Riki said sitting down next to the child.

"Can you tell us who did this?" Riki asked him softly.

The child just shook his head no. "OK, well my name is Riki I'm Iason Mink's pet. Can you tell me your name?" Riki said not really realizing he had said.

The statement shocked everyone in the room Iason included. He was just flabbergasted he didn't know what to think. It almost missed what the child said next.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said very softly.

"Well hello Naruto. Now I know it can be a little scary, but you can trust us. My Master owns this penthouse. He won't hurt you. He just wants to know who did this so they can be rightfully punished. Alright. So will you tell me who did this to you." Riki waited for him to start to talk. He did want to rush him into tell it would only hurt worse that way if you have to force the person to confront there pain again. So he waited for Naruto to relax and start trusting them. Even if it was just a little.

"**Its OK kit you can trust them. They will not hurt you. I promised you a safe place for you and this is it."**

"_OK, I trust you father. Should I tell them everything?"_

"**Yes, kit just gets it out of the way. You will feel so much better if you do."**

"_OK, thank you father."_

"**Anything for you my son."**

Naruto looked up at Riki and started to talk. "It was the villagers that did this to me." In a very soft scared voice.

"Why would they do that to you?" Riki asked him in an angry voice. Naruto flinched away from him.

Naruto calms himself enough to start talking again. "Because they think I am nothing more than a filthy monster, demon, and a mongrel."

"Why would they say that? I don't see anything wrong with you." Riki said but inside he knew better. He knew that some people are afraid of what they don't understand.

"13 years ago a great demon named Kyuubi - no - kitsune attacked are village. The 4th Hokage defeated the demon, but was unable to kill him. You see you can't kill a demon so he sealed it in a new born baby. I was that baby so everyone in my village thinks I'm Kyubbi. No one really knows me. Well there are a few, but they still fear me. Kyuubi really isn't a bad guy. He did it for a reason some one from my village killed his mate and kits." Naruto passed to take a shaky breath. "He told me that he tracked there scent to the village. He just wonted to get revenge for what was taken from him." Naruto stopped again, and looked up at everyone and says. "I will understand if you don't want me around I will understand?" Naruto gets of the floor and heads for the door he thinks will get him out.

Everyone in the room was horrified when they heard the story. When they see Naruto going for the door to leave. Riki jumps to his feet as soon as Naruto did. He didn't know what he was thinking, but he (Riki) was not going to allow it. He just felt like he had to protect this child. Riki's childhood was hard, but was nothing compared to Naruto's.

"Where do you think you are going?" Iason said in a very stern voice he could muster. Not enough to scare Naruto of them more then he already was.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Turns his head at the tall blond man that was talking to him. He said it the same way Kyuubi talked to him sometimes. Like a father commanding there child. Not like the villagers that would bet him.

"I'm leaving so that I won't have to burden you anymore. Thank you for helping though. I must be going." He suddenly found a hand on his shoulder. He trailed his eyes up the arm to the shoulder then to the face. It was Iason looking down at him with such love and kindness. Naruto felt loved and protected for once in his life since Kyuubi, and he liked it. Putting his arms around Iason and held him tight.

Iason looked down at Naruto than back at Riki. Iason really didn't know what to do. He looked over at Riki for some help. Riki walked over to Iason and whispered in his ear "just pretend it is me you are holding. In time you wont have to do that, but for now it will have to do." Iason looked in Riki's eyes than he knew exactly what to do. It was love that he had for Riki he would be able to love this child in time. Just like he loved his Riki.

"Naruto you are not going anywhere. Now that you are here I will not let you leave. I will never let anyone hurt you again." Iason told him while he was rubbing calming circles on Naruto's back.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. Are you sure you want a demon like me hanging around." Naruto said with some hope that he would be able to stay. He really was starting to like Riki and Iason the most. He would do anything to keep it.

The next few minutes are in silence. They were both just happy in the hug. Naruto never wanted it to stop, but Iason finally pulled back from him. Than he lead him to the couch.

"Naruto I think it would do a world of good if we talk about what we are going to do now." Naruto shrugged but answered anyways. "Well I could always leave if you don't want me. I know how to live on the street. I have been doing it since I was 4 years old. The orphanage throw me out they said they didn't want the demon child to terrorize the other normal kids. Than when I was raped when I was 6 Kyubbi has been looking after me." Naruto paused trying not to cry. "He was teaching me to fighting, survival, and weaponry. He also taught me how to read, write, trained my mind to make fast dissensions on the battle field. He also taught me companion and love when my sister and brother where added in are little family."

"What do you mean sister and brother?" Riki asked.

"Well Hinata and Sasuke aren't really my brother and sister they started out as my best friends. When they found out about Kyuubi they stood by me. We would train together, they would also clean up my wounds when I would be beaten by the villagers. Kyuubi gave them his and my blood to make them his children and my siblings, because I am Kyubbi's son just as much as they are. Do you understand?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I think I do. Do you know if they are here with you?"

"No, I don't know for sure. What is going to happen to me know?"

As soon as Naruto said that a brilliant white light blinded them. It was Jupiter. She had been monitoring them. She was angry about what she had heard. She had never had one of her children treated so terribly. She really didn't know what to think when she heard about Kyuubi

When Naruto say this he jumped and was about to run, but Riki put him arm around him so he wouldn't run.

"Dear child don't be scared. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know no one has ever asked me that before. I would really like it if I could stay with Riki and Iason. If you don't mind miss." Naruto said a little shakiness in his voice.

"I don't mind that at all. Would you like to be adopted by Lord Mink and Lord Dark?"

"I would like that very much if I could. May I ask what your name is? I can't call you lady light now can I?" Naruto with a little smile on his lips. 'It fells good to be able to smile again even if it is a little bit.' He thought to himself.

Jupiter just laughed, or what sounded like a laugh "no I guess not, my name is Jupiter. Or you can call me mother if you would like." 

"Well Jupiter my name Naruto Uzumaki. I would love to call you mother. Who will be my father?"

"That would be Lord Mink and Lord Dark. They will become equal partners. My son may I speak to Kyuubi?"

"I will have to ask him if that is all right with him."

"That is fine. I will wait for his answer."

Naruto sat down and went quite and closed his eyes. He went into a meditative state to talk with Kyuubi face to face.

"_What do you think? Do you want to talk with them father?"_

"**Yes, my son I want to talk them to make sure they will take good care on you. I have to let them what will happen if you ever get hurt. What would and will happen to them."**

"_All right if you think so father. Don't make them hate me father. All right."_

"**All right kit what ever you say."**

Naruto opened his eyes, but they weren't blue anymore they were red cat like eyes.

"**So you wanted to speak to me did you? What did you want to know Leader Jupiter?" **

"Yes Lord Kyuubi I do. What can you tell me about our young Naruto?"

"**Well he is very smart even though he doesn't use it. He is half way though my library. He is also at fighting he was training to become a ninja. I think he would do very well in anything he setts his mind on. Also I wanted to let you know if you hurt or let anything harmful happen to him. You will have to deal with me. I don't think you would like that very much. Do we have an understanding Jupiter?" **

"I understand Lord Kyuubi I would never do anything to hurt the little one. I will keep him safe. I want him to be happy here just like he was supposed to all along. I hope you understand my concerns as well?

"**Yes Lady Jupiter what concerns would you have?"**

"Well Lord Kyuubi if someway from his village comes here, what do you suggest we do? Is there anything wrong with his health? Anything else I need to know about him?" 

"**The people from the village will never come here. They would never look for him, because they all believe that he is me and not himself. Sad really he really is a wonderful kit. He is the most kind and caring person in their world. He has even changed me into what I am today. He has a pure sole for someone that has lived in hell all his life. He truly is amazing. I do hope you will keep him pure. **

**His health well he has never been ill before I have made sure of it. He can also can become pregnant, because he has me in him it is possible. Do not make him a lab rat. **

**His two siblings will be getting here in a few days time, but I think it would be best if you keep them apart for now. They look just like Lord Dark. Keep them in the slums for know. Only until Naruto is confident in himself enough to be his true self. You understand my meaning?"**

"Do believe that want be a problem Lord Kyuubi I protected my Blondie's. No one will ever hurt's my Blondie's and gets away with it. You have my word that he will be protected."

"**Good." ** Kyuubi let Naruto have control over his body once again. Everyone in the room could see that his eyes where no longer red they are now back to a bright blue.

"I'm sorry if he is so directed. He is just very overprotective of me." Naruto says while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He smiled, but it was fake he just didn't know it wasn't working very well. Everyone in the room could see that the smile was made.

Riki walked up to Naruto and put his arm around his shoulders. Riki looked down at Naruto and smiled "Naruto you really don't need to put up your mask anymore. You are at a place where you can start being your true self. The real you not the one everyone else sees. All right?" Riki asked him

Naruto nodded his head telling Riki he was lesson to him. Iason comes up to them from behind. He puts a hand on top of Riki's. Silently telling Naruto he to wished for that as well. Naruto nodded his head again for Iason.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**HOPETESS**


	3. Chapter 3

(AN) Some of you have asked why Sasuke and Hinata in the slums when Naruto was with the Blondie's. The reason is so that when Iason retires Naruto will take over for him. Sasuke and Hinata will be the leader of Bison. Just think about that when you read the last chapter. There won't be anything on them until later, but you will understand than.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW…

**KUBBI TALKES TO NARUTO**

_NARUTO TALKES TO KUBBIE_

JUPITER TALKS 

Over the next few months Naruto has been studying and studying about everything in this new world he had literally fallen into. He knew that Iason wanted him to go to the Academy, but he was still worried about what the other people would do to him.

It was finally time for him to show how much he had learned, and prove to himself, but also his new fathers that he could do it. Iason and Riki have been the best fathers in such a short time. Naruto loved it. The only thing that would make it better would be if his brother and sister were there, but he knew why they be with him. He will find then one day, but right know it was one of the only times he felt like it was alright to be just a little selfish. Don't you think? He was getting ready for the exam tomorrow. He was scared and a little excited about.

The next morning Naruto went to go and take the exam for the Academy. He was so nerves, but Kyuubi just kept telling him to calm down. That no one here was going to hurt him just because he was smart. Not like they did back in his old village. Naruto finally calmed down after getting reassurance from his fathers (all his fathers I mean).

The headmaster came in the room where the candidates were at. He could fell that this year group was going to be instructing. The headmaster scanned the room looking at the next generation of his people. When his eyes landed on Naruto's face. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen this young boy before. He just new that young boy was going to shake things up from know on.

Breaking his thoughts he started the role. He called out "Naruto Dark-Mink" when the young boy he had seen earlier answered he had almost fainted when the mysterious boy had answered. The rest of the class looked at Naruto with shock ans awe on their faces. They didn't know that the Great Iason Mink had a son, and nether did the headmaster judging by the expression on his face. The test when on as scheduled. The test lasted for 3 hours. When every thing was all said and done. Naruto was just so relived that it was all over know, because he would be able to relax for a bit before starting the Academy. Hopefully he did will to make his fathers very proud of him.

Iason Mink himself comes too pick up Naruto to take him back to the penthouse. Everyone was trying to ease droop on their conversation as they walked through the halls to the exit of the Academy.

"How did the test go?"

"Oh it went just fine. The headmaster looked like he was going to faint when he read off my name. The rest of the class looked at me the same way. I don't think they knew that the Great Iason Mink had a son. What do you say father?" Naruto told him back with a small smirk on his face that matched his fathers smirk.

"I believe you are right my son. I was hoping the show will be even more entertaining. Don't you think?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Let's get back to the penthouse."

"Yes lets." Both Naruto and Iason just knew that they were all lessening, they just didn't care one little bit. With that they went home to wait for the results of the test that Naruto just had taken. They where all eager to hear what the scores will be. 

To be continued.

**You will get the test results in the next chapter. Than the plan of what Naruto will do with his time after the Academy. Please review. I would like to know what everyone thinks of my story.**

**Please review that would be just so wonderful. **

**Hopetess**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke and Hinata found themselves in the slums. They really had no idea what had happened, but they know it had something to do with Naruto somehow. They looked around at their new home. They found themselves suddenly dropped in. Wondering what they were going to do before they found and met up with Naruto again.

"Sasuke what do you think we should do now?" Hinata asked him nervelessly.

"I think we should get some information on this place before we do anything right `now. Get the lay of the land so to speak." Sasuke answered her.

So with that they went in search of any information they would need to survive until they met up with their brother. They had heard that the gang called Bison was a good place to start. Sasuke and Hinata were told they were to toughest gang around the slums, and the most well known.

Sasuke and Hinata walk into the bar were they heard that Bison most frequented. They scanned the room for the gang. They found them in the back on the bar. Talking with each other, playing cards, and drinking. Sasuke and Hinata just looked at each other think the same thing 'this is it'.

Sasuke and Hinata walks up to them. "We are looking for the gang known as Bison are you it?" Sasuke ask them.

"Ya, that would be us. What of it?" Guy asked.

"We would like to join you. We are also looking for are brother. We thought if we joined you it would be easier to find him that way." Hinata told them.

"What makes you think you are good enough for Bison?" Guy asked them waiting for them to tell them how good they think they are. It would never happened. In the way they thought it would.

"What makes you good enough for us? That is the real question here. We don't just join anyone we need to know what is in it for us." Sasuke said to them with a smirk on his face from the shock looks on the men before him and his sister.

Guy finally got over his shock. He looks them over once or twice. Then he smiles at them.

"Well you got balls kid you can join, but not the girl. We don't need anyone blind in our gang. So tough luck on that girly girl." Guy said with a smugness in his voice. Like he know he was going to get what he wants. He was getting this boy, but the girl looked weak. The boy looked strong and could be useful to him, and his gang.

"Well then we have nothing more to talk about. I will not leave my sister alone. So good bye. We hope to never see you again." With that Sasuke and Hinata turned around and started to walk away from the gang.

Hinata looks up at Sasuke and sees him smirking. She know what he was doing he was standing his ground, strength, and loyalty to his sister. Something a lot of gangs don't have in this day in age. Something people would flock to just to join that type of leader. Not one that would leave some one behind just because they thought they were weak or not. That is a true leader is like. Not the one they were standing in front of minutes before.

**SCEAN BREAK**

Naruto was passing back and forth in the living room of the penthouse. He was waiting for his test results to come. Iason and Riki with the rest of the Bloodies and attendance were all there as well. They all became very close to Naruto the more they time they spent with him. They where his uncles and cousins to him.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light with Jupiter standing there. She was going to give him his results herself.

Naruto stopped passing with Jupiter showed up. He was excited and scared all at the same time waiting for Jupiter to tell him the outcome of the Academy entrance exam.

"Well Naruto are you ready for the test results?" 

"Yes, Lady Jupiter I am."

"All right here is your results are out of 5000 points Naruto Dark-Mink got 4999. The highest anyone has ever gotten on this test. You have even surpass your father .You now have to option to do anything you want in the Academy to study. You could even study to take over your fathers potion when the time is right. I will let you think it over. Get back to me when you make your decision." With that Jupiter was gone.

"Wow, I don't know what to do now. What do you think father?"

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to son. I would not mind if you wanted to take up my post with I step down. I would be honored if you did, but it is your decision. What ever your choice is I will always be proud of you." Iason said with a smile. He just could not believe the test results of Naruto, but he wasn't too surprised after all he knows that Naruto is a genies and he could not be any more prouder then he was right now. He had an amazing son 'how was I blessed with such a wonderful son' he thought. He thought he would never have a son, but here he was and no one was ever going to take him away from him. Ever.

"I think I will train to be your successor. It was my dream to become Hokage."

"Naruto what is a Hokage?" Riki asked him.

"It's what we call the leader of the village. I hoped that one day I would became the Hokage they wouldn't see me as a demon anymore, but I don't think that will ever change. So I will become the leader of Amoi instead. When do you think we should tell Jupiter about my decision?"

"You should tell her tomorrow, but right now we have to celebrate." Okami yelled excitedly.

Naruto just laughed at him than nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto just could not believe what his life has turned into. He was going to the Academy to study to become the leader of Amoi. To take over from his father. His father or all his fathers and uncles are all proud of him. Life just could not get any better. The only thing that would make it better would be if his brother and sister where with him. He knew that he would meet up with him Kyuubi would never let them alone for to long maybe only a few year. He hoped it would only take a few years. If not he could not wait to see their faces when he showed up again.

**SCEAN BREAK**

It had been a two years from when Sasuke and Hinata fell into the slums. After they everyone saw what Sasuke said and did.

They where as of right know sitting in the same bar the Bison use to call home. Was now theirs. Leaders from other gangs would come up to Sasuke and ask him to join. He would say "no not without my sister." The only gang that would let his sister in was known as the weakest, but not when Sasuke and Hinata was down with.

In the past two years they had made that gang the strongest. Sasuke taught them how to fight, and Hinata would teach the once that did not wont to fight healing. Everyone had a job from being a messenger to fighting. They turned no one away. Just because they looked week. That is how they make the weakest gang and turned it into the strongest, largest, and wealthiest gang in the slums.

**TIME SCIP**

Three year later Sasuke and Hinata are sitting waiting for Katze the leader of the black-market to arrive for their meeting. When a Blondie walks in instead...

**SCEAN BREAK**

**(WE ARE GOING TO NOW GO THROUGH NARUTO'S LIFE UNTIL HE MEETS UP WITH SASUKE AND HINATA. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKT TO KNOW WHY I WROTE IT LOIKE THIS.)**

Two years since Naruto showed up in the penthouse. He has been in the Academy studying everything that he would need to know about taking over his fathers position. His father was so proud of him. He could see it when his father looked at him. In faceted he could see it in all three of his fathers. Jupiter was also very proud of him as well. Her lost son was everything she could hope for. Just like his father had been before him.

Even Naruto's uncles where proud of his as well. He his favorite uncle would be one and only Okami. He just reminded Naruto of perv-sage to much.

**TIME SCIP **

it is now three years later. He had heard from Katze that he had found his brother and sister. He set up a meeting. Under Katze's name he wanted to surprise them. He could not wait until he sees their faces when they see his face. This was going to be so much fun.

He might love his new family, but he still misses his brother and sister very much. He also heard from Katze that they had pridy much had taken over that slum. By doing that they had made life in the slum mush better place then it was 5 years ago. It was time for him meet back up with them.

He walks into the room he sees Sasuke and Hinata. Just like he remembered them.

He let them get over the shock that a Blondie was there and not Katze.

"Who are you? Where is Katze?" Sasuke growled out.

Said Blondie got a pout on his face. "Sas Han don't you recognize me. I know it has been five years but come on."

The two look stunned for a minute. The only one that use to call them that was Naruto. The look a little closer at the Blondie. They see he has three makes on each check. The relation hits them. They jump up and yell "NARUTO" they run up to him. Hugging their missing brother. Naruto hugs them back at the same time.

**TO BE CONTUNITED**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD OR BAD I DON'T CARE. **


	5. Chapter 5

_LAST TIME ON __THE LAST BLONDIE…_

_Said Blondie got a pout on his face. "Sas, Han don't you recognize me. I know it has been five years but come on."_

_The two look stunned for a minute. The only one that used to call them that was Narrator. The look a little closer at the Blondie. They see he has three makes on each check. The relation hits them. They jump up and yell "NARUTO" they run up to him. Hugging their missing brother closer. Narrator hugs them back at the same time._

_NOW ON WITH THE SHOW…_

They all separate from the hug to get a good look at each other.

Sasuke and Hinata looked like they did when Naruto had last seen them, but they look a little older, wiser, and more experienced.

Narrator looked like he was been dressed like a prince (in a way he is). He's even a little taller then they thought he would be. They look in his eyes and could tell that he is now the boy they knew all along was there, and could not be any happier about it.

They all went over to a couch that was on the far wall facing the windows. No one said anything for a few minutes. Sasuke finally broke the silence. "What have you have you been up to."

"Well I first found myself at the penthouse of Iason Mink. He and his pet Riki took me in as their son. With Jupiter's permission of course. I went to Academy with the intent of taking over for my father when he finally decides to retire. Not really sure when that will be, but he is letting me take over something's form him. Like the market for instants. That is it. So how have you two been since we last saw each other." Naruto said to them looking very satisfied with him self. They just could not stop the smile that found its way on their faces.

"We have been fine. We found ourselves in an alley. We had heard of a gang named Bison and thought that may be a way to find you, but we had to bid our time. When we found Bison they only wanted me and not Hinata, but I wouldn't join them without her. We finally found a gang that would let her join and now we are the leaders of the largest and strongest gangs in all of the slum and Midas (sorry if I spelled that wrong)." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

Naruto just shook his head that was something that Sasuke would do for Hinata. "I am just guessing here, but I think we will be working together form know on. Since father has given me the market and all. I hope that is all right with you."

Sasuke and Hinata just blinked at him. Until their brains started to work again. "Ya, it is fine with us." They both said together.

Naruto got to his feet and faced them with a huge smile "Great" he than paused to look at his watch "Well I have to go, but get in touch with me when you need me or anything really." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He then handed Sasuke his card, and walked out.

The card said this….

Naruto Dark-Mink

Call me. 4322156.

**I hope everyone likes it. I hope to update some time next week. It should be a little longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

LAST TIME ON **THE LOST BLONDIE**...

Sasuke and Hinata just blinked at him. Until their brains started to work again. "Ya, it is fine with us." They both said together.

Naruto got to his feet and faced them with a huge smile "Great" he than paused to look at his watch "Well I have to go, but get in touch with me when you need me or anything really." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He then handed Sasuke his card, and walked out.

The card said this….

Naruto Dark-Mink

Call me. 4322156.

ON WITH THE SHOW…

They sent a probe that would find a planet that had people that have the resources to tread with them. One of these probes came back. Jupiter has sent a team to this planet to find more about it.

When the team can back they gave there reports to Jupiter. She read over it and as she read it. She knew the plant that they found was the place that Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were from. She desisted that she would talk this over with the three of them before doing anything.

The summons went out to the three of them.

**SCEAN BREAK**

When Sasuke and Hinata revises the summons. They call Naruto to find out what it is about.

The phone rings and is picked up, but it is not by Naruto.

"Dark-Mink residence how can I help you?" The Voice said.

"I would like to speak to Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Who may I ask is calling?" The voice said.

"Sasuke and Hinata Kitsun." Sasuke said.

"Of course. Please wait one moment. I will inform him." The voice said. Then put them on hold.

They waited for a few minutes until a very cheerful voice they could tell it was Naruto anywhere. "Sas, Han you finally decide to call me. What took you so long." They could just hear the pout in that.

"Don't pout Naruto it will give you wrinkles." They hear a huff on the other line. "I will not father would not let me, and you know it."

"That we do. Anyways have you gotten a summons from Jupiter like us?" Sasuke wondered.

There was a pause on the line "Yes I have received a summons from Jupiter. I have a feeling it has to do with the team that was sent out."

"What do you mean team?" Sasuke asked.

"Every few years there is a probe that is send out in space to find any new plant that has intelligent life to trade with them. The question is how dose this involve us. The only thing I can think of is that they found our old plant. Anyways do you need a ride to Jupiter Tower?" Naruto told them.

"Na, we can find our own way there. We will see you when we gat there." Sasuke said.

"Ya ok bye." Naruto said.

"Ok Bye."

They hung up the phone to make there way the Jupiter's Tower.

**TO BE CONTUNIED**

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOUHAVE ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM.


	7. Chapter 7

**LAT TIME…..**

"Every few years there is a probe that is sending out in space to find any new plant that has intelligent life to trade with them. The question is how dose this involve us. The only thing I can think of is that they found our old plant. Anyways do you need a ride to Jupiter Tower?" Naruto told them.

"Na, we can find our own way there. We will see you when we gat there." Sasuke said.

"Ya ok bye." Naruto said.

"Ok Bye."

They hung up the phone to make there way the Jupiter's Tower.

**ON WITH THE SHOW…..**

When Naruto arrived at Jupiter Tower. He sees Sasuke and Hinata waiting for him. He smiles as he walks over to them.

"Ha, Naruto. Are you going to show us where we are going to go, because we have no idea where to go?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodes his head and waves his hand so they follow him. "Ya don't worry." They walk to the door of the tower. The guard at the door glared at the two dark haired people. It was for some reason didn't see the Blondie standing with them, but it was a little insulting to Naruto anyways.

The guard put his hand out and the other on his laser gun (in a threatening way I might add). "If you Mongrels don't leave this tower I will be force to remove you." Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at each other than back at the soon to be fired man.

Naruto steeped up in front on the guard. "We have a summons from Jupiter. It would be in your best intrist to move."

The mans Jew dropped when hearing this, and from a Blondie no less. To save face he bowed "Lord Dark-Mink I had no idea you were with them I do apologies." Hoping it would save him and his job.

"Yes now you know. Now move so we can be on our way." Naruto said coldly. Sasuke and Hinata have never heard their brother sound like that before but let it go for now.

When the threesome finally gets the Jupiter's chambers. They find that Jupiter waiting for them. They take their seats in front of Jupiter's podium.

Sasuke and Hinata are very stiff, but they look over at Naruto. They see he is relaxed in his seat. Waiting for A.I. computer to explain why they were summoned here. Well after seeing their brother relax the two decided to relax as well.

Jupiter moved to in front of them. "Now you all are parable wondering why you three are here." The three nodded their heads. Jupiter continues "well one of the probes that was sent out this years. Alone with the team I sent out because of it. Have found that the planet is the planet that the three of you are from. The reason that I sent for you is I have a mission for you. I need you three to go to planet and see if there is any useable trade that would benefit Amoi. Do you think you are up to this mission?"

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other then back at Jupiter and nodded their heads yes. Then they look over at Naruto with worry for their brother.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath while he was thinking it over. '_How will they treat me when we get there? Will it be the same? _He looks over at his siblings and now the answer to his questions. He would be all right if his family was with him.

Naruto looks over at Jupiter. "I believe we can do this mission with the upmost perfesionalisum. Thank you for this mission Lady Jupiter." Naruto gets up then bows then he leaves.

Sasuke and Hinata just look at his like he had two heads.

Jupiter then speaks "You will be leaving in two days. I will let his know. I will also send you the information that you will need for this mission. Also I have a request for the two of you? Can you watch out for him I think this maybe the hardiest thing I have ever put him though.

"We will do everything in our power to keep him safe. You have out word." Hinata tells Jupiter.

Meanwhile in the Elemental Nation…

All 5 of the Kages have gotten the message about the soon to be arrival of the heir of Amoi in one week. They have been given the place that they will be landing. All of them are going to ready for them to arrive. Every one of them have been very wary of Konoha ever since Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata disappeared. Also the way Konoha handled the whole thing. They are just hoping that they don't mess up, and cost them this trade agreement.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata get everything ready to go. They have put people in charge of everything while they are gone. Jupiter also has Okami and Heiku to make sure the three are taken care of. The two older Blondie's where also threatened by not only Iason but Riki as well to keep their son safe or it was their life. Both had promised to keep all three of them safe. That made Iason and Riki come down a little.

With that the ship leaves for Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata home world.

**TIME SKIP….** **(RIGHT BEFORE THE SHIP LANDS)**

All 5 Kages look up at the ship that might trade with them. The ship lands the ramp comes down. The guards come down first. Then two tall Blond men come down. Then the next two came out they are recognized right away. As Sasuke and Hinata. The last but not lest is the most important on of all the lost Blondie himself Naruto Uzamaki Dark Mink.

**THE END.**

* * *

**THIS IS THE END OF THE LOST BLONDIE. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUAL. IF YOU DO PLEASE TELL ME. I JUST MIGHT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. REVIEW.**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**HOPETESS**


End file.
